The disclosure relates to a motor-powered machine tool, in particular a hand-held machine tool, in accordance with the description below.
A machine tool of this type is already known from DE 10 2006 059 688 A1 from the applicant. The known machine tool has a drum-like tool magazine, in which in each case one tool is arranged in a tool chamber. The tool magazine can be rotated in its longitudinal axis, with the result that a tool chamber can be arranged in alignment with a tubular sliding channel, via which a required tool can be slid into a receptacle of the machine tool or can be moved back into the tool chamber again from the tool receptacle. A manually actuable sliding element serves this purpose, which sliding element is of substantially pin-shape configuration and can be actuated by means of a handle which penetrates the housing in the housing upper side. On account of the relatively long displacement path, the handle which can be actuated by the operator requires a relatively long displacement path on the housing upper side. As a result, the housing also has a relatively large or elongate opening for the handle, which aids the entry of dirt or contaminants into the housing interior. Moreover, the configuration of the housing upper side is restricted and/or other operating elements have to be arranged at other locations of the housing.